Teaming Up and Getting Even
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Clare Edwards and Holly J Sinclair have had enough of new girl, Jenna Middleton and her backstabbing ways. They are tired of her trying to get with every guy she comes in contact with and they want to get back at her somehow.


**Teaming Up and Getting Even**

**Summary: **Clare Edwards and Holly J Sinclair have had enough of new girl, Jenna Middleton and her backstabbing ways. They are tired of her trying to get with every guy she comes in contact with and they want to get back at her somehow. What happens when brains and deviousness are mixed together?

**Couples: KC/Clare, Holly J/Spinner, Clare/Holly J (friendship)**

**Prologue: The Plan**

Clare Edwards growled and gritted her teeth as her eyes landed on Jenna Middleton. The new girl. The New Hot Girl. The one who flirted with every male that she came into contact with--no matter if he had a girlfriend. The girl was pretty much the "perfect" specimen. Long silky blonde hair, flirty, laughed when jokes weren't funny. She didn't argue and was a total fake. Not that the guys cared.

Needless to say, Clare didn't like Jenna one bit and she most certainly didn't trust the girl as far as she could throw her. She knew she was pretty much the only one though. Even Alli, Connor, and KC seemed to be taken by Jenna. She had to admit that she felt jealous about that. Sighing, she collapsed onto the concrete and granite steps outside the school and put her bookbag on her lap, resting her head on it. The door suddenly opened and Holly J Sinclair ran out, tears of anger streaking down her face. Her hair was in it's perfect ponytail and she was in her cheerleading uniform.

"Stupid little _bitch! _Who does she think she is, taking my place? I'm Holly J frickin' Sinclair." She was muttering under her breath as she glared out at the school's parking lot.

"Jenna causing problems for you too?" Clare asked, turning her back on Holly J.

The strawberry blonde's eyes flitted torwards the second to last step and she put a hand on her hip. "Yeah. How did you know, Baby Edwards?" She asked as she collapsed onto the step above where Clare sat.

Clare laughed bitterly, throwing back her curly, light brown hair, her big blue eyes flashing behind her glasses. "Lucky guess. Actually, that...that _scheming skank _has been flirting with my boyfriend and she has everybody trusting her. It's just so stupid!" She said as she let out a huff of breath and turned to meet Holly J's inquiring gaze. "What about you? What did she do to you?"

"Oh...she convinced the girls to kick me off of the power squad again." Holly J said, wrinkling her nose in disgust and balling up her fist in anger. "Anya came to me just yesterday and told me that she and the other girls had thought about it, and they'd really like me back on the squad. Needless to say, Jenna convinced them not to. She's now co- captain of the team."

"Wow." Clare mumbled as she shook her head. "She's such a backstabber. Alli told her something, and Jenna ended up telling Sav. Alli....blamed me, which I don't understand. We've been friends since the first week of school."

Holly J scoffed and rested her arms behind her, leaning back. "I'd really like to teach that bitch a lesson." She rubbed her hand on her denim clad knee as she said this.

"Join the club." Clare said in irritation.

A smirk of pure deviousness crept up on Holly J's face and she looked at Clare with a tilt of her head. "How about we team up and do just that, Baby Edwards? Since you and I are the only ones who see that bitch for who she is...." She trailed off.

The younger girl swallowed hard and thought about it for a moment. "Okay." She managed. "Okay. Let's get her back."

--------

"What's _she _doing here?" Alli snarled viciously as Holly J took a seat beside Clare who had KC on her other side.

"I asked her to sit with us." Clare answered her friend innocently. "You didn't ask me if I wanted Jenna sitting here, so why shouldn't I be able to ask Holly J?"

Jenna smiled fakily and said in a syrupy sweet voice. "Clare is right, Alli. Let's give Holly here a chance."

Holly J forced a smile on her face at Jenna's words, wanting nothing more than to slap the blonde skank.

------

If Alli was shocked by Holly J and Clare's newfound friendship, Spinner Mason was as well. He'd never really seen Holly J and Clare talk before. Hell he'd never really seen Holly J be nice to any girls...except maybe Anya and Jane. And he knew that the look on Holly J's face meant that she was planning something. Especially when he saw the half guilty expression that crossed Clare's face when she looked up at him. "Do I even _want _to know what you two are up to?" He asked.

**To Be Continued**

**Next Chapter: Clare and Holly J tell Spinner their plans.**


End file.
